Heroine
by Dead-Letters
Summary: Mary has a friend who is into drugs...About the ecstasy which heroine can bring along with the troubels. Although this girl has secrets and is connected to other parts of Marys family..Hope u will like it. Drugs, Sex and Love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters except for Samantha. Please don't sue!!  
**Ch 1. Temptation**

"You do it first"

"No…you do it!"

"But you've never done it before. So you should go first!"

"No really I want to see you first."

"Fine!" She tightened the rubbed around her upper arm and pumped the blood so each vein in the crease of her arm popped up like tubes. She drew the needle towards her arm and gave one long stare at Mary before feeling the sharp sting of the needle point break thru the skin and into her blood stream. The liquid combined with her blood instantly. She felt the cold liquid rush through her. Then the elation began to rise. Her whole body felt like liquid and she became to swim though illusions and pure bliss. She laid on the floor of Mary's upstairs bedroom feeling the cold hard drug consume her and overtake what she really felt inside to something more beautiful and fun.

Mary looked at her friend out cold on the floor. She started to panic. Why was her friend into something which looked so scary? Having no control is one of Mary's worse fears and it was obvious heroine takes all the control away from the person.

"Sam..." Mary asked worried hoping for an answer. There was no movement.

"Sam seriously, you ok?" Mary shook the dead weight of the girl's thin body.

"Shit!" Mary's mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. She looked around at the needles and the drug scattered across the floor. What was she going to do! Just as she was about to pack everything up into a bag and start to take Sam to a hospital she saw movement.

"That was beautiful" Sami managed a grumble. Mary watched as she seemed the happiest she had ever seen her. Mary looked at her own needle with the urine yellow substance. Sam looked up at her with her half open eyes and pretentious smile. She reached out and touched Mary's shaking hand which was holding the needle to her arm.

"It's ok. You will love the feeling" She told Mary and guided the needle closer to the skin on Mary's arm. Mary Looked from Sami to the needle. How did it come to this decision? Mary had a reasonably good life so why did her brain take her to this moment which she is choosing to do drugs?

"Mary dinner's.." The door slammed open and Mary's thoughts were brought to a halt.


	2. Lies

I don't own any of these characters except for Samantha. Please don't sue!!

**CHAPTER 2 - LIES**

"Mary didn't you hear…" Matt stepped through the door and startled at the sight of his sister and a stranger creating a lump in Mary's bed.

"Didn't know you had company." Matt walked over to a slightly nervous looking Mary to take a peak at who was lying in the bed.

"She is just a friend. Anyway did you say dinner was ready? Better get downstairs. SI don't want to wake her." Mary got up off the floor and stepped in front of the bed and guided matt and herself out of her room.

Dinner felt like a time machine was turned to slow motion as Mary sat there playing with her food. She had tuned out of the convocation until Annie interrupted her blank thoughts.

"Mary, Do you have basketball practice tonight hunny?" All eyes rested on the still shaken Mary. She almost got caught doing heroine and Matt almost got a glimpse at who was in the room with her. It was way to much for one night.

"Umm…yeh I do." Mary lied but she needed to get out of the house and this was the only way she knew she would be able to without any questions.

"Kristinas going to swing by and pick me up and drop me so you don't have to worry about transport." Mary smiled and looked back down at her dinner.

"Excellent, that means Lucy I can drop you at your friends and Matt you can take Simon to baseball." Annie smiled and past the potatoes down to Eric.

Dinner took forever to finish and after helping to clean the table Mary wondered to her room. The lump in her bed was replaced with a note and the spare needle. Mary picked up the note and read it.

Bye bye Mary...

Sorry almost got you in trouble. Here is the extra stuff…  
Only do it if you really want to. No pressure. all I am sayin is it's a real break from life. And you really see things clearly.  
Think about it. Oh and remember Matt doesn't know anything!

Love ya lots Sami xx

The Letters where a little hard to read as Sam much have still been under the influence but Mary got the gist of it. She folded the needle with the letter and put it in her box with all her secrets underneath her bed.

Mary turn towards the door to leave the house when she bumped into matt.  
"Mary.. Your going to basketball practice in that?" Matt looked her up and down and Mary just realized what she was wearing.

"Umm my stuff is at the gym we have different stuff for practice now days" Mary flashed a fake smile and weaved her way out of matt's path.  
Matt stood there for a moment knowing that something was up with his sister and realizing there was a familiar smell that wasn't his sister in her room.

Mary ran out of the house before anyone could even say her name. The fresh air rushed though her and cleansed her system. She wondered down the street when a girl jumped out of th bushes.

"Rahhh!" The blonde hair was the first thing Mary spotted and then her silvery blue eyes glittering in the moonlight appeared.

"Sam! What you doing?" Mary asked half laughing rather nervously. Sam quickly dragged her through the prickly bush towards the other end.

Matt stood at Mary's window and saw everything that was going on outside. He couldn't believe his very own Sister was messing with Sami..


End file.
